Field
Example embodiments relate to a heater assembly for an aerosol-generating system and an aerosol-generating system comprising the heater assembly.
Description of Related Art
Handheld electrically operated aerosol-generating systems may include a battery and electric circuitry, a cartridge comprising a supply of a liquid aerosol-forming substrate held in a liquid storage portion, and an electrically operated vaporiser. A mesh heater may be utilized as a vaporiser. Such a mesh heater is disclosed, for example, in WO 2015/117702 A1 the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, in which the mesh heater is provided by a plurality of electrically conductive metal filaments.